


i hope you (still) dance

by Castowayd



Series: Little Known Fact [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, sad angel which might as well be every day angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castowayd/pseuds/Castowayd
Summary: There are some things people don't know about Angel, things he keeps private; even from his own family. This is one of those things.





	i hope you (still) dance

A little known fact about the Reyes brothers is that they can dance, well slow dance at least. It’s something their mother had taught them when Angel was in middle school, he was about to have his first school dance and his mother figured she should teach her boys should they want to impress girls. EZ, as with most things in his life, was a natural and picked it up quickly; Angel, however, struggled more. Even twenty years later he can remember how patient his mother was, even when he lashed out due to his own frustrations at not being able to do it correctly. She had him take a few deep breaths before trying again, she knew he wouldn’t give up until he could dance well; even at such a young age, he was tenacious. 

Eventually, slow dancing would become a coping mechanism with him, if he was upset his mother would pull him into her arms, put on a slow song, and just dance with him. It was something that would calm him down and put him into a better state of mind; he could forget what was happening and instead focus on making sure his steps and stance were correct. As he grew up, his love for dance only deepened. Even in the years just before his mother’s death, he would visit her, particularly when he was in a less than ideal mood, and it’d feel like he was fourteen again and that all he had to worry about was whether or not he passed his math class. 

Angel stopped dancing after his mother died, when she died he didn’t just lose his mother, he lost his dance partner. Sometimes, when he’s really upset and not even alcohol can ease his sorrows or just when he misses her, he’ll visit her grave. He’ll sit with his back against the side of her headstone and play some of the songs they would dance to. No one knows he visits her as often as he does, not the club, not Felipe, and certainly not EZ. 

Sometimes, if he closes his eyes while listening to the melodies, and he sways just right, he can pretend he’s standing on his mother’s feet in their living room. The issues with the club, the cartel, and Adelita far behind him. He can feel the warmth of her hand on his cheek as she sways with her eldest son in the dim light, the music is barely audible as to not wake Felipe or EZ. No one except Angel and his mother knows he can dance, EZ always assumed that Angel only danced at the school dances to impress whatever girl he was crushing on at the time. Dancing was their thing, something no one else could touch; it was their little secret.

He keeps his eyes closed for a while after the songs finished, he’s unwilling to let her go; to let her slip from his view. He knows he has to, but if he can keep them closed for just a little longer, maybe he’ll wake up from his dream— maybe the past 8 years haven’t happened. But he opens them, and she’s gone. He’s not in his living room and he’s not fourteen, and he can’t feel her arms around him anymore. He turns his head to press a kiss against his mother's tombstone before standing up and brushing the dirt off of his jeans. 

“I love you, Mami. I’ll see you soon, I promise.” He pauses as he realizes those were probably the last words he had said to her before EZ found her body. “I miss you.”

He stands up a little bit straighter as he heads towards his bike, clipping the helmet on while the songs they loved are still playing in his mind as he leaves the graveyard. 

Yes, Angel knows how to dance, but no, he doesn’t dance anymore.


End file.
